guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Hubert de Saint Hubert
thumb|260px|Blason des Hubert de Saint Hubert.thumb|260px|Des moines pratiquent la cure contre la rage à l'abbaye de Saint-Hubert à la Renaissance. Georges Hubert de Saint-Hubert, chevalier de Saint-Hubert, est dit par Louis XIV issu de la ligne et génération du glorieux saint Hubert d'Ardennes (657 - 727). Le roi parle de leur don de guérir de père à fils, de génération en génération, cependant contrairement aux descendants de nobles retrouvant leur noblesse nous ne connaissons rien de ses origines de Floribert de Liège (685 - 746), fils d'Hubert, à Henri Hubert, de Dinant, dinandier en 1435. La famille Hubert de Saint Hubert se voit en effet accorder des lettres-patentes de noblesse du roi Louis XIV, le dernier décembre 1649, plus précisément à Georges Hubert de Saint-Hubert. Le roi s'exprime ainsi : : Louis, par la grâce de Dieu, etc., etc. Le feu Roy, notre très-honoré seigneur et père, ayant été bien informé des grâces particulières qu'il a plu à la divine bonté, en faveur de la Sainte-Vierge, de départir à notre bien amé le sieur chevalier de Saint-Hubert, étant issu de la ligne et génération du glorieux saint Hubert d'Ardennes (657-727), fils de Bertrand, duc d'Aquitaine, de guérir toutes les personnes blessées et mordues de loups ou chiens enragés, et autres bestes atteintes de la rage, en touchant au chef, sans aucune application de remèdes ; comme de tout temps de père à fils, de génération en génération, ils ont toujours garanti et exempté de ladite rage, en ayant, ledit chevalier de Saint-Hubert, fait l'expérience en présence de notre dit feu seigneur et père, dès l'année 1638 ; lequel ayant reconnu les effets de son pouvoir sur quantité de personnes même gueri de nos officiers, en sa présence, étant atteints de ladite maladie, et que notre dit feu seigneur et père, dès-lors, se serait fait toucher par précaution , et commandé audit sieur de Saint Hubert de demeurer à sa suite et cour ; depuis notre avènement à la couronne, il aurait, tant en notre chasteau que autres lieux de notre royaume où nous l'avons expressément envoyé guérir de la rage, ceux qui étaient mordus et atteints de telles maladies, et ayant aussi été bien informé desditrs grâces particulières, nous nous sommes aussi fait toucher par précaution, comme aussi notre très-cher oncle le duc d'Orléans, et nos chers cousins les princes de Condé et de Conty, et autres princes et princesses et officiers de notre couronne et autres seigneurs, gentilshommes et officiers de notre maison, cour et suiteNobiliaire universel de France, ou Recueil général des généalogies historiques des maisons nobles de ce royaume. T. 12 ; avec le concours de MM. de Courcelles, l'abbé de l'Espines, de Saint-Pons,... Viton de Saint-Allais, Nicolas (1773-1842), Éditeur : Bachelin-Deflorenne (Paris) 1872-1878.. : A ces causes, mettant en considération les services rendus par ledit sieur chevalier de Saint-Hubert, à notre dit feu seigneur et père, ceux qu'il nous rend journellement et à notre cour et suite, et désirant le traiter favorablement, nous, de l'avis de la reine a régente, notre très-honorée dame et mère, et de notre grâce spéciale, pleine puissance et autorité royale, avons ledit sieur chevalier de Saint-Hubert, pris et mis, prenons et mettons, par ces présentes signées de notre main, en notre protection et sauve-garde spéciale, lui permettant d'aller, venir et séjourner par toutes nos villes, bourgs, lieux et endroits de notre royaume, pour y toucher toutes personnes qui se voudront préserver de ladite maladie, soit par précaution ou atteintes de ladite rageNobiliaire universel de France, ou Recueil général des généalogies historiques des maisons nobles de ce royaume. T. 12 ; avec le concours de MM. de Courcelles, l'abbé de l'Espines, de Saint-Pons,... Viton de Saint-Allais, Nicolas (1773-1842), Éditeur : Bachelin-Deflorenne (Paris) 1872-1878.. : Sy vous mandons, etc. etcNobiliaire universel de France, ou Recueil général des généalogies historiques des maisons nobles de ce royaume. T. 12 ; avec le concours de MM. de Courcelles, l'abbé de l'Espines, de Saint-Pons,... Viton de Saint-Allais, Nicolas (1773-1842), Éditeur : Bachelin-Deflorenne (Paris) 1872-1878.. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ESSAI DE GÉNÉALOGIE ANCIENNE . thumb||200px|Saint Hubert. thumb|200px|Hubertus et le cerf. .]]thumb|200px|Floribert de Liège. La Charte d'Alaon compilée parait-il le 21 janvier de l'année 845, à Compiègne, nous dit que sa généalogie est : Boggis, duc d'Aquitaine (626 - 688) est un Mérovingien, duc d'Aquitaine à partir de la mort de son pèreSt. Hubert Chilpéric d'Aquitaine en 632 jusqu'à sa mortAQUITAINE, DUKES.Boggis, duc d'Aquitaine (626 - 688) Boggis-Bertrand est le père de Saint Hubert d'Ardennes (657 - 727), de l'évêque de Liège de 706 à 727, et d'Eudes d'Aquitaine. La charte de Charles II "le Chauve", datée du 30 janvier 845 cite ': : Eudonis Aquitanie ducis et fratris sui Imitarii et eorum genitori Boggiso duci" and specifies that the territory of Duke Eudes consisted of "pago Tolosano, Cadurcensi, Pictaviensis, Agennensis, Arelatensi, Sanctonensi et Petragoricensi. Saint Hubert d'Ardennes (657 - 727) est évêque de Tongres et de Maastricht. Il est également le saint patron de la ville de Liège. Hubert est issu de la haute aristocratie franque. Apparenté aux Pépinides, contemporain de Pépin de Herstal, son nom en fait un probable membre non situé de la famille des Hugobertides, à laquelle appartient Plectrude, l'épouse de Pépin de Herstal. Louis XIV le voit descendant de Clotaire Ier. Sa mère s’appelle Hugberne ou AfreDas Ökumenische Heiligenlexikon, et est sœur de sainte Odahttp://gemeinden.erzbistum-koeln.de/pfarrverband_angerland_kaiserswerth/index.html Das Ökumenische Heiligenlexikon. Il est du temps de sa jeunesse comte du palais passionné de chasse. Vers 682, Hubert épouse Floribanne, fille de Dagobert, comte de Louvain. Leur fils, Floribert devient plus tard évêque de Liège. Sa femme étant morte en donnant naissance à leur fils, Hubert se retira de la cour, dans les forêts des Ardennes, et ne se livre plus qu'à la chasse. Un vendredi, Hubert sort à la chasse. Comme il poursuit un cerf magnifique, l'animal se retourne et, comme le raconte la légende pieuse, il est stupéfait en apercevant un crucifix entre ses bois. Il entend alors une voix lui disant : : Hubert, à moins que tu tournes vers le Seigneur, et mènes une vie sainte, tu vas rapidement descendre dans l'enfer. Hubert pied à terre, se prosterne et dit au cerf : : Seigneur, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Il reçoit pour réponse : : Va chercher Lambert, et il te donnera des instructions. Hubert fait un pèlerinage à Rome en 708, mais en son absence, Lambert est assassiné par les partisans de Pippin. Selon les hagiographies de Hubert, cet acte est révélé en même temps au Pape dans une vision, avec une injonction de nommer Hubert évêque de Maastricht. Patron des chasseurs, Saint Hubert protège des bêtes fauves qui peuplent encore les forêts aux siècles passés. Qui se met sous sa protection ne craint plus les loups, leurs morsures et la rage qu'ils transmettent. Selon la légende, tandis que saint Hubert célèbre la messe à Rome, saint Pierre lui apparaît et lui remit une clef d'or, comme signe de sa puissance de lier et de délier, ainsi que de guérir les fous et les furieux. La clef de saint Hubert, petite clef de plomb, avant la découverte guérit du vaccin est censée guérir de la rage. Il existe un lointain pèlerinage de Saint Hubert, dans les Ardennes belges, ou de Saint Hubert des Marêts, Provinois, où l'on guérit la rage par la vertu de l'eau de la fontaine et l'apposition de la clef de la chapelle chauffée au rouge et appuyée sur les morsures, le colporteur apporte au village l'image naïve du saint qui fixe les yeux sur les bois d'un cerf entre lesquels apparaît une croix lumineuse. Saint Hubert est vénérée au Moyen-âge en partie à cause de sa noble naissance. Plusieurs ordres militaires sont nommés Saint-Hubert, en Bavière, en Bohême et celui de l'archevêque-électeur de Cologne. Saint Hubert de Liège est le patron des archers ; des chiens; des travailleurs forestiers, de la chasse, des chasseurs, de Liège, de la Belgique ; des mathématiciens, des travailleurs métalliques ; de Saint-Lamberge, des fonderies et des trappeurs. Hubertus, avec Quirinus de Neuss, Cornelius et Anthony, est vénéré comme l'un des maréchaux de la Rhénanie (Vier Gottes Marschälle). Le [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Order_of_Saint_Hubert Hubertusorden] (Ordre de Saint-Hubert) est un ordre chevaleresque fondé, en 1444, par Gérard VII de Juliers. Floribert de Liège (ca 685 Paris - 746 Liège), également connu comme Florbert, est d’abord abbé de Saint-Pierre à Gand, puis évêque de Liège de 727 à 737. Floribert est le fils d'Hubert et Floribanne, fille de Dagobert, comte de Louvain. Floribanne est morte en couches et Hubert va consacrer se vie à la religion, en renonçant à son droit d'aînesse sur le duché d'Aquitaine. Il confie son enfant à son frère, et c'est le jeune duc d'Aquitaine, Eudes d'Aquitaine, qui va l'éduquer. Il est plus que probable que saint Floribert assiste au Concile national de Germanie en 742, présidé par saint Boniface. Ce qui est certain, c’est que c’est lui qui, le 3 juillet 745, procède à l’exaltation du corps de saint Hubert, qui est déposé sur le grand autel de la collégiale Saint-Pierre, en présence de Carloman, frère de Pépin le Bref. C’est lui qui également procède à l’élévation des reliques de sa grand-tante sainte Ode à Amay. Après sa mort, Floribert de Liège (ca 685 Paris - 746 Liège) va être vénéré comme un saint par les églises catholiques et orthodoxes. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * DE 1237 A 1649 . thumb|258px|Plat en cuivre de Dinant. De 746 à la fin du XIVe nous ne savons pas vraiment ce que deviennent les Saint Hubert. Selon Pierre de Saint-HubertEdouard de Saint-Hubert, Fondateur des Etablissements à Orp, en 1877. la famille trouve ses origines connues, les plus lointaines, dans la région de Dînant. Déjà au XIIIe siècle on trouve ce patronyme dans la vallée de la Haute Meusede Saint Hubert. La famille de Saint Hubert occupe depuis longtemps un rang distingué parmi les fondeurs de DinantBulletins, Volumes 23 à 24, Société historique et archéologique de Tournai 1890. . : Jadis très puissante famille dans les pays et villes de Dinant. Elle est actuellement représentée dans la province de Namur par des cultivateurs, commerçants, etc.''Kessel, p. 72.. Les Saint-Hubert portent : ''D’azur à une tête-et-col de cerf d’or, surmontée d’une croix du même''Willems, p. 117.. Saint-Hubert : ''D’azur au rencontre de cerf d’or entre les bois duquel une croix du même. Famille de la région de DinantLoutsch, p. 695.. La dinanderie est vivace dans la région dès le XIe siècle, précise Claire-Marie Vandermensbrugghe, directrice et conservatrice de la Maison du patrimoine médiéval mosan (MPMM) à Bouvignes. Dans une charte du 6 juillet 1257. rédigée en latin, on peut lire le nom de Godefroid le batteur dict de Saint-Hubert... (le batteur, c'est un batteur de cuivre, un dinandier)de Saint Hubert. Il est certainement apparenté à : * Henri Hubert, de Dinant, qui fait n 1435, un chandelier en cuivre pesant 635 livres pour l’abbaye de Saint-Vaast, à Arras[http://www.genedinant.be/site/article.php3?id_article=95 HISTOIRE DE LA DINANDERIE (SECONDE PARTIE)].. Il est peut-être le père de : * Jehan ou Jehain le grand de Saint Hubert (1399/1401 Dinant - après 1488 Dinant), Premier masuyr de la Cour de la Chambre de l'Empereur du Saint-Empire romain germanique. Il habite aussi à La Roche-en-Ardenne''Dictionnaire des noms de famille en Wallonie et à Bruxelles'', Jean Germain, Lannoo Uitgeverij, 2007.. Il est le père de Massart, maître de batterie. L’an 1455, trois batteurs de Dinant, dont Massart, fils Jean de St Hubert, endettés, quittent furtivement la ville avec batteries de poelles et chaudrons, pour aller astorer leur industrie en Angleterre. Mais ils sont ratains à Boemel, dans la Gueldre, signalés par le magistrat de Dinant à l’évêque de Liège[http://www.genedinant.be/site/article.php3?id_article=95 HISTOIRE DE LA DINANDERIE (SECONDE PARTIE)].. Jehan ou Jehain est aussi le père de : * Jehan II de Saint Hubert (1440 Dinant - 1511 Dinant) quitte Dinant pour Namur lors du sac de Dinant en 1466. Entre le 18 août et le 25 août 1466 la ville de Dinant subit un siège des armées du Duc de Bourgogne Philippe le Bon. En seulement huit jours la ville tombe. Philippe le Bon refuse d'entrer dans Dinant, qui est livrée au pillage et au massacre. La légende raconte que les bourgeois sont jetés dans la Meuse, liés deux à deux, tandis que la ville est incendiée et les fortifications rasées. Après la bataille, la ville est rasée. Les dinandiers survivants quant à eux sont expulsés à Namur, où ils y exercent librement leur métier. Jehan II est maïeur du mestrier et frairie de la batterie de Namur. Il est le père de Lambert (1470-1518) et de : * Jehan Huby de Saint Hubert (1472 La Roche-en-Ardenne - 1527/1528 Dinant) est batteur de cuivre à Dinant : : Jehan de St Hubert (dit Huby) en 1517[http://www.genedinant.be/site/article.php3?id_article=95 HISTOIRE DE LA DINANDERIE (SECONDE PARTIE)].. Il possède trois maisons et de nombreux cens sur plusieurs autres. Il se marie avec : Catherine Farine (1484-1568). Veuve, elle se remarie, vers 1530, à Jean de Loyer. Il est le père de : * Jehan IV de Saint Hubert (ca 1500 Namur - 1574 Dinant) est batteur de cuivre[http://www.genedinant.be/site/article.php3?id_article=95 HISTOIRE DE LA DINANDERIE (SECONDE PARTIE)]., propriétaire, mayeur de la cour de l'Empereur du Saint-Empire romain germanique, à Dinant, en 1554. Il demeure rue Barbizaine, paroisse Saint-Menge. Il épouse, vers 1528, Marie Lambiche, qui est veuve à la date du 1er octobre 1575. Elle-même est morte avant le 20 janvier 1580. Marie est la fille de Martin Lambiche,'' dict de Bin Cartulaire de la commune de Dinant: 1556-1620, Volume 7 de Documents inédits relatifs à l'histoire de la province de Namur, Volume 4 de Cartulaire de la commune de Dinant, Léon Henri Pierre Joseph Lahaye, Conseil provincial de Namur, Dieudonné Brouwers, Stanislas Bormans, A. Wesmael-Charlier, 1891., batteur de Dinant''La Formation du capitalisme moderne dans la Principauté de Liège au XVIe Siecle'', Librairie Droz 1939. . Leurs enfants comparaissent dans un acte réalisé le 1er février 1583 devant la cour de Dinant.'' Ils sont les parents de : * Gabriel de Saint Hubert (après 1528 Namur - 1???) épouse, vers 1570, Catherine de Gerny, d'une famille de la bourgeoisie de Dinant. Il sont les parents de : * Georges Germain Hubert de Saint Hubert (ca 1570 Namur-162?) se marie à Barbe de La Croix, en 1595, d'une famille de la bourgeoisie de Namur. Veuf, Georges Germain se remarie avec Eléonore de CourtenayDictionnaire universel de la noblesse de France..., Jean-Baptiste-Pierre Courcelles, Au Bureau général de la noblesse de France, 1821. . Georges Germain et Marie de La Croix sont les parents de : **thumb|150px|Blason des premiers Zoude.Jeanne de Saint Hubert (ca 1620 Namur-16??) se marie, avant 1637) à Fraigo (Frédégond) Zoude (1606 Moustier-sur-Sambre - 1641) est maître batelier (un maître batelier est un bourgeois qui règne sur ses bateliers et ses chevaux) à Moustier-sur-Sambre. Son père est armateur. Sa grand-mère paternelle Anne de Lange de Rouvroy, est la soeur de Floris de Lange, un producteur de pétrole, marchand et armateur à Jisp, plus tard à Zaandijk, échevin de Zaandijk (1666), bourgmestre de la juridiction de Westzaan et le Waterboard du polder Enge Wormer (1669). Cette importante famille de la bourgeoisie namuroise est originaire de Moustier-sur-Sambre au XVe siècle''Anciens pays et assemblées d'états'' - Page 253, de International Commission for the History of Representative and Parliamentary Institutions Belgian Section, International Commission for the History of Representative and Parliamentary Institutions Section belge. A.E.N. Cour du Faix, 1480-82, fol. 24 et 26; 1482-88, fol. 256'° en 258. . Leurs armes sont ; d'azur au cormoran ravissant d'argent notamment à la voute de la chapelle de Libois et sur une pièce de vers imprimée sur soie blanche, hommage au chanoine de Namur, Michel Zoude, A° 1760, document avant appartenu au chanoine Victor Barbier et Armorial de Rietstap's. Le cormoran rare en héraldique, il désigne les voyages d'outre-mer. Leur devise est : Dum stridet ridet''Cachet, A° 1850). Il se rit de la tempête. Le Parchemin (bulletin belge d'entraide et documentation héraldique, généalogique et onomastique) 4e année n° 6, article ZOUDE (n° 951 . 4.97) écrit par Miffle-Anciaux de Faveaux. . Selon une tradition orale la famille Zouth est originaire d'Irlande et aurait abordé en Flandre malgré une tempête, grâce à l'invocation de saint Funigan dont elle rapportait les reliques, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ou trouve beaucoup de membres de cette famille portant le prénom de Funigan. D'autres historiens les voient descendants d'une famille de verriers originaires de Lorraine ou de constructeurs de navires originaires de Hongrie (lac Balaton). Un frère de Frédégond est Procureur, huissier au conseil provincial, ayant résidé à Andenne. Frédégond a trois fils : Hubert, Robert, et Georges, dont deux forment chacun une branche. ***'thumb|250px|Sébastien Zoude, verrerie namurois époque 1760.' Georges Zoude' est le père de Pierre Zoude (1671-1708) et de Martine Parmentier. Son père est maître-batelier. Georges est le grand-père entre autres de Sébastien Zoude 1707 - 1779). Sébastien Zoude est un pionnier de l’industrie du verre dans les Pays-Bas autrichiens. Cet industriel de Namur crée son entreprise en 1753, avant la manufacture de cristal située à Baccarat ou les cristalleries du Val-Saint-Lambert. Avant aussi Aimé-Gabriel d'Artigues et les cristalleries de Vonêche. Sébastien Zoude produit du cristal luxueusement taillé, mais il concurrence les cristalleries anglaises, en particulier Waterford. Sébastien Zoude a été le premier producteur de cristal anglais sur le continent, notamment de 1761 à 1776. En partie grâce à son travail, au siècle suivant, au XIXe siècle, l’industrie verrière wallonne constituera le troisième principal pôle de développement de l’industrie belge derrière l’industrie charbonnière et l’industrie sidérurgique et elle constituera un centre mondial de production verrièreRevue du Nord - Page 181, Alexandre Saint-Léger, Université de Lille - France - 1910. .' Sur les productions verrières Zoude : .Aimé Gabriel d’Artigues, Vonêche à Baccarat et Sébastien Zoude, Namur .Die Société Louis Zoude et Cie., Namur (1818-1867) ***'thumb|150px|Blason Le Bidart.' Hubert Zoude', le frère aîné, est l'ancêtre d'une autre branche qui se développa dans le Brabant, puis dans le Tournaisis et le nord de la FranceEdmond. N. Anciaux : Généalogie de la famille de Burlet (1924) . Il est marié à Marguerite Le Bidart (1639-1695). Elle est d'une famille de seigneurs qui sont aussi sculpteurs. Toutes les branches portent d'argent à la fasce d'azur chargée de deux sautoirs brochant d'or. Certaines branches portent en pointe une marmite (ou chaudron) de sable, doublée d'or, surmontée d'une anse de sable. C'est au port de ces dernières armes que la branche dinantaise est anoblie par Joseph II, en la personne de Pierre-Jacques Le Bidart, en 1786, et obtint reconnaissance de noblesse en 1816. Cette descendance continua dans le Hainaut où elle s'éteignit vers la fin du XIXe siècleSur les Bidart namurois, voir H. de Radiguès de Chennevière, "Les seigneuries et terres féodales du comté de Namur", in "Annales de la Société archéologique de Namur (ASAN)", tome XXII, 1895, et L. Lahaye, "Le livre des fiefs de la prévôté de Poilvache", Namur, 1895, pp. 203 et 353. . Les Zoude à Tournai, puis Denain et Valenciennes, viennent en France pour gérer les usines de Jean-François Cail qui emploient sur ces deux sites et Douai 1.000 ouvriersSection française. Catalogue officiel, de International exhibition, 1862, p.63. .' Comme on le voit les deux frères Zoude ont comme prénoms Georges et Hubert certainement du fait de leur parenté Saint-Hubert. * * * * * thumb|600px|center|Dinant, d’après Mérian. * * * * * * * * * * GEORGES HUBERT DE SAINT HUBERT . thumb|150px|Blason des Savonnières. '''Georges Hubert de Saint Hubert (ca 1620 Namur - après 1701)'. C'est lui qui obtient du roi Louis XIV les lettres-patentes rapportées ci-dessus. Muni de ses lettres, après avoir suivi la cour pendant longtemps, il se transporte en plusieurs provinces du royaume, pour se rendre utile à sa pairie, comme le roi le lui a commandé expressément par icelles pour la conservation de ses sujets. Le certificat de Monseigneur Victor le Bouthillier, archevêque de Tours, l'atteste. Il est daté du 9 septembre 1667. Le chevalier de Saint Hubert ne s'enrichit pas. Madame de La Guette (1613-1676) nous apprend qu'elle refuse de lui donner sa fille, parce qu'il est trop pauvreMémoires, Bibliothèque Elzévirienne, Volume 50 de Mémoires de Madame de La Guette, Catherine Meurdrac de La Guette, Célestin Moreau, P. Jannet 1856. . Georges Hubert se marie, le 21 février 1675, avec demoiselle Louise Andrée de Savonnières, fille de feu Charles de Savonnières, écuyer, seigneur de Salvert, et de demoiselle Urbanne de Cheviré. Dans ce contrat, Georges Hubert a la qualité de gentilhomme de la maison du Roi. Les lettres patentes du roi, les origines et les dons des Hubert de Saint Hubert sont contestés par quelques plumitifs qui tiennent des propos incohérents : On a dit pendant longtems qu'il y avoit une famille issue de ce Saint Evêque, laquelle avoit la vertu, en touchant à la tête, au nom de Dieu, de la Vierge, de préserver de la rage & de guérir par le seul attouchement ceux qui avoient été mordus par des animaux enragez, quand même ce ferait au visage & au sang. Cette famille avoit encore droit de relever du répit, & de toucher avec la clef de Saint Hubert, toutes sortes d'animaux fans la chauffer. '' thumb|260px|Clef de Saint-Hubert. Tous ces privilèges se trouvent dans un billet imprimé que répandit un célèbre Chevalier de Saint Hubert. II s'appelloit George Hubert Chevalier issu en droite ligne de la race du glorieux Saint Hubert d'Ardennes, Gentilhomme de la maison du Roi. Ce font les titres qu'on lui donne dans l'extrait baptistáire de son fils nommé Jean-Louis, qui après avoir été ondoyé reçut en 1681 les cérémonies du baptême dans la Paroisse de Saint Merry. Comme on peut le lire les titres de Georges Hubert de Saint Hubert et ses descendants leur viennent de Louis XIV. Superstitions anciennes et modernes, préjugés vulgaires qui ont induit les peuples à des usages et à des pratiques contraires à la religion (1733), auteur de ces propos infondées trouve un autre argument : il est impossible que George Hubert Chevalier soit issu en droite ligne de la race du glorieux Saint Hubert d'Ardennes car Charles Quint, en fit une, où il se faisoit descendre d'Adam par Japhet & se trouvoit parent de au 2080e degré''Superstitions anciennes et modernes, préjugés vulgaires qui ont induit les peuples à des usages et à des pratiques contraires à la religion'' de Pierre Lebrun, Picart, Jean-Frédéric Bernard, 1733.. La seule différence c'est que l'on est sur de l'existence de Saint Hubert. Des lettres patentes du roi en sont la meilleure preuve et ce n'est pas à des plumitifs - en rien généalogistes - de juger les propos d'un monarque sur la noblesse et les origines de ses sujets. En ce qui concerne les dons des Hubert de Saint Hubert, les témoignages sont nombreux et illustres. George Hubert soigne et guérit des proches de Louis XIII, dès l'année 1638. Il soigne pendant des dizaines d'années la famille royale, la Cour et parcourt le royaume pour guérir les victimes de la rage. Un exemple : un chien enragé avoit mordu tant en fa maison de Gondy & Saint Cloud, qu'au Château de Noisy & les fermes dudit, Château, quelques chiens, chevaux, porcs, & au tres bestiaux, il avoit convié ledit Sieur Chevalier de s'y transporter pour toucher tous ses domestiques qui surent tous garantis, & lefdits bestiaux guéris. Autre exemple : M. Hardouin de Perefixe accorde a la même permission à ce Chevalier de Saint Hubert, précisément à cause de la prétendue guérison des domestiques de M. de Gondy. En 1689, M. de Harlay la lui accorda simplement; ainsi que fit le 14 Juin 1691. M. Louis-Antoine de Noailles qui étoit alors Evêque de Chalons. Ce sont des dizaines de prélats et même Colbert qui l'aide à soigner les malades''Superstitions anciennes et modernes, préjugés vulgaires qui ont induit les peuples à des usages et à des pratiques contraires à la religion'' de Pierre Lebrun, Picart, Jean-Frédéric Bernard, 1733. . La duchesse d'Angoulême le considère fort pour sa vertu, et qu'elle le tient homme de bien et fort charitable''Mémoires, Bibliothèque Elzévirienne, Volume 50 de Mémoires de Madame de La Guette, Catherine Meurdrac de La Guette, Célestin Moreau, P. Jannet 1856. . George Hubert et Louise Andrée de Savonnières sont les parents de : ***'Paule-Françoise Hubert de Saint Hubert (ca 1676-1743)' est élevée à Maison Royale de Saint-Louis, pensionnat pour jeunes filles, créé en 1684, par le roi Louis XIV à la demande de Madame de Maintenon qui souhaite la création d'une école destinée aux jeunes filles de la noblesse pauvre. Paule-Françoise Hubert de Saint Hubert, à Saint-Cyr, commence à toucher, à l'âge de six ans, plusieurs personnes mordues de bêtes enragées, en présence du Roi et de toute la cour. Elle est, dès ce tems, pensionnée par Sa Majesté, de 600 livres de pension. Elle se marie à M. du Ballet, chevalier de Saint-Louis, brigadier des Mousquetaires, morte veuve et sans enfants, au couvent des Loges (à Saint-Germain en Laye), ordre de Fontevrault, le 25 avril 1743. ***'Jean-Louis Hubert de Saint Hubert (1680-après 1723)' naît à Paris, paroisse Saint-Mérri, le 3 décembre 1680. Il épouse, le 13 octobre demoiselle Marguerite Jagot, fille de messire Etienne Jagot de La Ribière (1673-1755), intéressé dans les affaires du Roi. Il a la même grâce particulière que son père, pour se rendre également utile à sa patrie, il parcourt tout le royaume pour la guérison de ceux qui sont attaqués de la rage, ainsi qu'il est constaté par nombres de certificats, et notamment par deux de messeigneurs Jean de Catellan, évêque et comte de Valence, prince de Soyon, du 13 décembre Martin de Ratabon, évêque et comte de Viviers, du 5 janvier 1714 ; Charles-François des Monstiers de Mérinville, évêque de Chartres, du 14 août 1715 ; Pierre Rogier du Crévy, évêque du Mans, du 11 avril ; Nicolas-Charles de Saulx-Tavannes, évêque, comte de Châlons, du 24 mars 1722 ; et Scipion-Jérôme Bégon, évêque de Toul, prince du Saint-Empire, du 5 mars 1713. Il a pour fils : ****'Etienne Hubert de Saint Hubert' est né à Saumur le 30 octobre 1706, marié, le 19 janvier 1735, avec Jeanne Ysoré de la Varenne, petite-nièce de monseigneur Jacques Ysoré, archevêque de Tours. De ce mariage sont issus Etienne II et Jeanne-Julienne de Saint-Hubert. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Noble français Catégorie:Cour royale sous l'Ancien Régime Catégorie:Saint catholique et orthodoxe Catégorie:Ardenne Catégorie:Louis XIV Catégorie:Chasse Catégorie:Religion sous l'Ancien Régime